One or more embodiments of the invention generally relate to a digital virtual clone of a user that learns about user and effectively functions on the behalf of the user. More particularly, certain embodiments of the invention relate to creation of the user's digital virtual clone using a designated computer program and using the digital virtual clone as an input in a simulated environment created using a designated computer program.
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Virtual cloning of human beings is being explored for various purposes in the industry. The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that virtual clones may be enabled to experience simulations to gather enough information to make a choice like deciding a method for medical diagnostics, virtual tours for making travel decisions, virtual cloning of famous personalities to be used in simulations, virtual clones for acting as your stand-in, etc. . . . a travel itinerary, selecting a real estate property, entertainment industry etc. . . . For example, the evolution of technology has allowed gaming to be an increasingly immersive activity. Yet a gamer's success still depends on a constant set of variables, such as visual attention, response speed, situation evaluation, and decision making. Typically, modern gamers play in “third person,” just controlling the virtual character on the screen. The traditional gamer doesn't bother with human emotions, such as, fear that may potentially restrict the virtual character's behavior in certain circumstances. For a traditional gamer the virtual character he/she has been controlling may have very little or nothing in common with him/her. Further the traditional virtual character may not have any real intelligence at the core to have a dynamic evolving interaction in a given application.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.